brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:SKP4472/Archive 3
---- ---- Please leave all messages below this line. ---- BrickPost - February 2011 My granted Patroller rights Awesome! I am honoured to accept these patroller rights. But how can I use them to help make Brickipedia better? --Legoguy2805 08:27, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Don't worry, I won't be abusing them any time soon. :P --Legoguy2805 08:23, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Link badge Not srue what it is, and I can't remember the link to customize badges, though should be in Special Pages ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 09:48, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Smile! Yes, i would like to be friends! --Cligra Cat Lover...BrikWars! 17:18, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Badges Thanks! I don't edit for badges, but I did know where to edit them. 17:38, February 6, 2011 (UTC) It's just to edit badges. Isn't it? 17:46, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. Sorry. 17:56, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Are you really making new badges, based on the picture I saw? --TheGrandEditor 17:57, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :That's sound elaborate and time consuming. It's a nice idea, though. --TheGrandEditor 18:02, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I think it's new badges. 18:05, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Not at the moment, but thanks for the offer. --TheGrandEditor 18:09, February 6, 2011 (UTC) MLN Just so you know, your MLN shop might have more luck over on the MLN Wiki. Ajraddatz 19:02, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Yes please. I really need it to be archived again. And thank you for your kind words of encouragement. Next month I'm putting my request out with all the works. --TheGrandEditor 20:19, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Come to my blog el blazeo 07:55, February 12, 2011 (UTC) cool. Thanks--el blazeo 08:26, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Images Hey, when your uploading images can you select the LEGO license from the scroll box and in the Image Description put the category, such as Category:Harry Potter Images Thanks, ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 15:19, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Yo SKP i iz found you ;) mullins xD Talk Page It says "Archived Talk Page's" on your talk page. I would suggest taking out the apostrophe, as that indicates that "Pages" is a contraction or possessive. 20:46, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing that picture for me, SKP4472. Sincerely, Fudgepie-Fight for Peace 20:07, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Usernames hi, just wanted to let an administrator know that the accounts: *Jedihunter (abandoned) *X785(abandoned) *Thomas Wonderson (soon to be abandoned) *Mykheh (active) are accounts created by the same user. sorry for the late late late notice. I know I read the article pertaining to this, I should've notify an admin when I did this. 17:19, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Actually I like it when people use my stuff, for instance one photo I uploaded to Brickipedia was later posted on Eurobricks. And no I do not own the set. Lego lord 20:08, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Im very sorry about upsidedown I just wanted to be an adminstrator.SincerlyJiggy Santos 11:47, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I know.But can I have a chance,Im just a kid!Jiggy Santos 11:54, February 23, 2011 (UTC) 11-Jiggy Santos 11:59, February 23, 2011 (UTC) What!Wait im not lying im 11 really so sorry!Jiggy Santos 12:03, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!--Jiggy Santos 12:30, February 23, 2011 (UTC) 857 Motorcycles Hi SKP4472. I was wondering why you renamed 8857 Motorcycles to 857 Motorcycles. This set is classified as 8857, not 857. Even though 8857 Motorcycles is indentical to 857 Motorbike with Sidecar, LEGO called it 8857, since it was the US version. Thanks for your time. Sincerely, Fudgepie-Fight for Peace 17:09, February 24, 2011 (UTC) That's okay. =) Everyone makes mistakes now and then. Sincerely, Fudgepie-Fight for Peace 17:17, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot Hi SKP4472, Thanks for putting in the sets that were before or after the set...(does this make sense?). Your help is really appreciated as I am often unsure which set should go before or after. Do you do it based on set number regardless of the theme, or do you put in the next set that is of the same theme? Thanks very much anyway. Sincerely, Fudgepie-Fight for Peace 20:13, March 2, 2011 (UTC) 19:00, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Nice Penguin (a.k.a Wheezy) Just wanted to tell you that I like your avatar :) -- 17:15, February 28, 2011 (UTC) BrickPost - March 2011 Fine with me... Re: Sure, SKP4472. Fudgepie-Fight for Peace 19:23, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Brick Reviews OK. Thanks for trying, and thanks for telling me. --Cligra 18:08, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hi SKP4472, Would you happen to know how to make a custom signature? I would really love to know. Thanks for all your help. Sincerely, Fudgepie-Fight for Peace 22:02, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Custom Signature Hi SKP4472, Well, I would like it black for the user name and red for talk. It is possible to have a "Fight for Peace" after the signature like your devoted brickipedian slogan? Thanks for all your help, Sincerely, Fudgepie-Fight For Peace 01:28, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I am new here. (You might know me on Lego.com) I would applicate any help are/or tips you can give. Thanks :) Thanks. Sorry about my last post. I am sill learning how this site works. lol I will let you know if I have any questions \\Øå|<ᵵᵳɇɇ// 02:30, March 8, 2011 (UTC) BTW: I am using the same sig here as I do in Lego.com Adding an image Got an question - how to add an image? Cause I want to add picture of Rocket Racer white suit... User:Trust351 4500744 Dear SKP4472, I made a page. After, something popped up saying: Thanks for your edit. Could you help on these... One is a LEGO Board Games Set, but when I went onto the page for Board Games, it didn't have that set. -- 02:08, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Blog Entry Not Visible? Hello! I've just made a blog entry - my first - but when I click the Blog tab in my profile, it's not there. Did I do something wrong? Thank you! --Dunjohn 14:04, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Edit: It seems to be showing up now. There must've been a delay, but if it's actually something you did, thank you! Sports Hi, I was just wondering why you're taking some of the Sports key chain pages off the Sports category. Don't they belong there? --Legoguy2805 16:38, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay, I never knew that. --Legoguy2805 16:48, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Test Signature test. 19:43, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I see you are online and just thought I would say hi :) \\Øå|<ᵵᵳɇɇ// 20:21, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks for the info. So how are things going your way? \\Øå|<ᵵᵳɇɇ// 20:27, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Alright. * What is GCSE? Everything is going good on LEGO.com. Although I have not been as active there this past week. \\Øå|<ᵵᵳɇɇ// 20:43, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I live in the US. Hope you do well on it :) \\Øå|<ᵵᵳɇɇ// 20:49, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I think I am starting to get the hang of things on this site. After a few 100 mess ups :P lol \\Øå|<ᵵᵳɇɇ// 20:59, March 14, 2011 (UTC) *Thank you for your kind words. :) What do you like to do best here? \\Øå|<ᵵᵳɇɇ// 21:43, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks for telling me, SKP4472, but Samdo994 told me not to put both the header and the stub category on a page...He wanted me to put it manually, instead of the header. =P 17:30, March 15, 2011 (UTC) You have the 10179 Ultimate Collector's Millennium Falcon? Wow. ---- We're in the darkest hour Cool, I'll look for you on there. :) I'm not active on MLN, either. It's not because of a problem with flash, I just don't really like it. In the summer I probably won't be active at all. :( I'll get on every once and awhile, but we're moving soon, so even after we're moved I won't be on as much. Drewlzoo 23:26, March 15, 2011 (UTC)Drew1200 I just try to improve what ever I can :) \\Øå|<ᵵᵳɇɇ// 18:27, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Friends Hi, can I add you to my friendlist? 01:45, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Userpage Renovation Hi SKP. I'm considering doing a renovation on my userpage - would you mind if I used your layout a bit? Thanks! --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 17:27, March 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Userpage I was thinking that I would copy the format of the userpage and customize it for myself by changing all the info. I wasn't thinking of copying the entire userpage though, I'm only using the parts that I could make use out of. I just thought your userpage was cool. (who wouldn't like that???) --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 17:10, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Simpsons wiki We moved :) The link currently doesn't work, as it is down, and blocked by spam filters though >_> - cjc 20:20, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :I noticed you leaving a comment at simpsons wiki. We moved to shoutwiki, but its currently down: http://bit.ly/gWwHsZ - cjc 15:38, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm just sort of wondering, can I have patroller rights? If not, why shouldn't I? Thanks, Rollback Thanks! So, how do you use it?--''Berrybrick'' talk ''-- "Character Will Be Tested. . . ."'' 20:06, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Will you make me a signature? can you make it look like this please. Can you please provide me an answer as to what I do is considered "not so good"? Thanks, when will you make my signature?file:Clone_Gunner_Comanda_Jedi_(front)_(Small).jpg‎ Clone gunner comanda jedi talk Thanks but how do i use it when Signing somthing?file:Clone_Gunner_Comanda_Jedi_(front)_(Small).jpg‎ Clone gunner comanda jedi talk Ratings * Hey, I don't know if anything changed while I was inactive for 24 hours or so, but only CCG/BOR group members are allowed to assign ratings to articles, and as far as I know, you're not actually one of them... When the whole group thing gets officially formed or whatever (the conversation on it seems to have died again), I'd be happy to vote for you to be in it though :) 23:59, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ** Hey, no worries :) Did you put them up at BP:CAP? Becuase if they passed, then they should already have been there... Can you link me to whatever they were and I'll take a look at them? (sorry, I forgot which ones they were) 07:02, March 24, 2011 (UTC) *** Re-added the rating for the turbo tank (sorry about that, don't know why it wasn't added before). And the catamaran already had the rating in there. 09:19, March 24, 2011 (UTC) "Pointless small edits where one hasn't actually benefited the article much" - can you please provide an example? Chaingun Can i use the design of Commander spark's chain gun? Re: Chaingun Oh, no i am using it for my Clone commander Spark. Ooops i meant "Clone commander sparky" Thank You. Thank you for welcoming me to the wiki. Lego... LegoStudios34!? Are you really!? :O Whoops, sorry; I saw someone's message on another person's talkpage, and I know Legostudios; somebody mentioned him right above your signature, so it looked like you said it.... sorry. Polls Hey SKP4472, Can you teach me how to make polls? -- - It shall be done. 20:06, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Not if I beat you to it O.O - cjc 06:17, April 1, 2011 (UTC) This is my wiki and only I can block admins when I want. 06:25, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, I've unblocked you so you better give me a good dam reason as to why you blocked CJC. 06:47, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Jedi1995 whats happening? imperatore? wheres democracy gone? what happened to brikipedian of the month on the home page? could you please clear this up for us? (by the way i'm not meaning to get at you, it just sounds like that) and by the way why have we gone orange? blue was much nice (i think) thanks a 1 000 000 17:59, April 1, 2011 (UTC) just thought. its an april fools joke isn't it. isn't it? thanks again UltrasonicNXT 18:01, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Ratings (2) * Hey SKP, again please dont edit Template:Rating, it's reserved for BOR/CCG members only. If you want to make a request to be in the group, you can do so here. Thanks, 09:03, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ** That's ok :) I probably should have requested that we put a hidden comment after the rating in the article when that bot went around and added it to all the articles saying only BOR/CCG members can alter it so it's made clear. 09:18, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: IRC No, my brother needs to do his homework, I might be on later. :Alright, I'll be on the IRC. Navigation Yo SKP4472, Can you teach me how to make a navigation thing like yours? -- - It shall be done. 22:33, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude...your admin now?. Hello mate long time no see your golden rettrivar sounds cute what,s his name? and ways im on your friends list but...Well come on this wiki:http://legostories.wikia.com/wiki/Space_Police_Log_8:_The_Battle_at_Sea see you there Talk soon..Do you lie pokemon if so *You got a TM music plays* TM97 contains friendship! oh yeah so go on that wiki and we can make it better okay? > 12:35, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Dear SKP4472, Thank you for making that navigation thing for me. Thanks, -- - It shall be done. 21:33, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello mate!... Hello dude...Are you coming on LEGO stories wiki? if so on my new show you will become a lutenint in the last episode of seires 1 which is...Episode 15 ok? oh and Are you comeing on the IRC? 15:21, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Text Colour Hi How do you change the colour of text? Thanks UltrasonicNXT 18:06, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again UltrasonicNXT 18:46, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey On my profile page it isnt working. You know why it might not work? thanks UltrasonicNXT 18:51, April 5, 2011 (UTC) hello give my the irc thingy please ;) Signature Hi SKP4472. Can you give me the template for a signature like Fudgpie's please.I reckon I can edit the colours , i just dont know how to start. Thanks UltrasonicNXT 15:35, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Brick Wiki Hi Just read your post about brick wiki. For some reason it said i couldnt comment so I will say my idea here. Why dont you make it all about the technical things of LEGO. Could include info about TLC, 'the brick' ie materials dimensions ect, and so on You could alos make it a LEGO News Wiki UltrasonicNXT 17:05, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks a million UltrasonicNXT 18:11, April 7, 2011 (UTC) 18:28, April 7, 2011 (UTC) 18:30, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Light Pink Hi The 'ColourInfobox' on Light Pink isn't working. Could you sort this out? Thanks 14:00, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Forum:Colours I has been quite mixed up if we are supposed to use the official colours from the colour palette or the common names that people would be more used to. Just so you know our "common name" green is "dark green" for the official palette. Here is the link. Thank you. Archive your talk page@@@ Currently, it is hard for us talk page stalkers to be effective when there are soo many sections D: 22:21, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yep. Fully agree with Ajraddatz. Sorry Sorry. I did'nt see your first message before you left the second. I think we ought to let a wider range of users change articles from 5 to 4, as there are so many. I wouldn't (and haven't) changed any articles to 3 or above. 15:38, April 10, 2011 (UTC) If you are online PLEASE P-L-E-A-S-E talk on IRC! Please..I am lonley! 19:44, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Quality Check Group Congratulations, you are now a member of the Quality Check Group. 19:50, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Friends? Can I add you to my friends list on my user page? AT-AP Thank you for acknowledging my hard work on the AT-AP Walker page by upgrading its listing. Really made my day! MillieMuddFan67 20:49, April 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ok, sorry I'm just really impatient. 10:06, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Notes Sorry, I just think the naturally belong there. I must have missed that in the MoS. 09:45, April 18, 2011 (UTC) In regards to my proposal for changing the way we do community discussions... You commented that you don't like any system in which the majority view isn't followed - but if you actually read what I said, you would have found that this system does accomodate that, to an even greater extent. When somebody proposes something with the new system, a discussion takes place, in which all users are able to voice their opinions. Users are able to defend their views, and eventually, an admin or neutral third party will close the discussion and implement it, after examining all arguments from both sides. Now, you are obviously wondering how that translates into the majority getting what they want - well, it doesn't really, because it works better than that. As LL showed us, the majority isn't always what it seems to be - it can be dominated by sockpuppets, meatpuppets, and other people influenced by the vote of another user. With this system, none of that happens, because all users are able to present their concerns in a way which they will be received. Allow me to demonstrate with an example: A user proposes to delete the main page, since it is worthless. The following votes are made: *'Support' - As nominator, I don't feel that the main page serves a good purpose. troll101 *'Support' - Per nominator, I hate it. cakemaster *'Oppose' - The main page is useful, it allows for good navigation, but it could use some change. shortandsimple *'Oppose' - I like it, but it could use some work person999 With these comments, consensus would be as such: *The main page will not be deleted. *The main page will be renovated, however, per consensus made on a follow up forum. Do you see how this then represents the majority view a lot better than a simple counting of 50% support and 50% oppose? This consensus satisfies the views of 75% of the users voting on it; cakemaster, shortandsimple and person999 all commented that they don't like the way it looks, so this course of action allows 25% more people to be satisfied with the outcome that with the current system, which would just say that since there are equal people voting on each side, the status quo will be maintained and the main page won't be deleted. The new system is all about satisfying as many users as possible, while also following the path that will be best for the wiki as a whole. That just isn't possible with our current system that is susceptible to sockpuppets, meatpuppets, and other biased votes. I'd appreciate it if you'd reconsider your position, and please ask me any questions that you might have. The worst type of oppose is one made out of ignorance. 20:07, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for taking the time to read my massive wall of text :) 20:49, April 22, 2011 (UTC) IRC Were you banned from the IRC itself or from the #brickipedia channel? Yes. If you went to the Freenode channel you may have done something that got you banned from IRC (aka, saying the same thing three times). Your IP/hostname has been banned so you can't access it from your house. You should contact Freenode and ask them what happened. Wanted Pages Hi SKP4472. Recently, I have noticed that pages in Special:Wanted Pages already exist but under a different name. -- - Drop your weapon, Fett. Which one? 19:58, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hmmm, I kind of don't under stand what your message read...Maybe if you could explain a bit more, I'll understand what you are saying. Sorry. 02:32, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thank you.:) 19:58, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I think that after all your work, you definitely deserve this. ...Half Way out of the Dark... 23:42, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much! --...Half Way out of the Dark... 16:14, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat Could you please take a look at Forum:Another bureaucrat? Thanks, 01:12, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Barnstar You've been a great help. :Oh, thanks you! "Lucky" I think there's a jinx. That's why I'm getting two of a kind, and it seems to be for categories... Anyway, is there really such a thing as a Platinum badge? I've never seen it before. I don't really pay attention to the badges anyway; I'm more concerned on fixing the red links on this wiki. Lots of pages shouldn't have , since most of the time those red links are just pages that already exist but with different names. Thanks for your encouragement. Sincerely, 17:37, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Brickset Hi SKP, How do you get Brickset out of the External Links thing for some pages? -- - ''Simple Souls trying to make their way in the Universe... 22:01, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Forum:Themed Part Categories You voted for "Don't use", but added the comment "I would still add a theme category for parts which only belong to a certain theme such as a Clone Trooper helmet would have the category "Star Wars".". This would mean you support it, as UltrasonicNXT does. Or do you mean something different? 15:31, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Lieutenant Thire Hey SKP, I looked at the page for Lieutenant Thire and the clone shouldn't be Thire. It should be Jek. Jek uses the Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon. -- - Simple Souls trying to make their way in the Universe... 00:31, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Class 1 Hi, I dont intend to complain, but I have nominated an article for the class 1 rating and it seems as though no one is reviewing it. I was wondering if you can do this. Thanks :p. 17:07, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Oh ok. Thanks for doing so. 17:13, May 6, 2011 (UTC) deletion Thanks for deleting/moving that for me SKP. (By the way, it was only crated because "Extension:lucene-search" isn't enabled, it was meant to be a user subpage anyway) Thanks. 14:22, May 7, 2011 (UTC) WIP Sorry for editing Star Wars The Clone Wars page I was going to add the WIP template myself :) Barn Star Your welcome. Your welcome! Userboxes The Grand Editor suggested you as the person I should ask this question: How do you make your own Userboxes? --Makuta Tarkairadan 15:21, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Gallery Thanks for doing the Clone Wars gallery. I was going to finish it, but i had to go. 15:36, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Fabuland and Fabuland Figures Can you see if you can sort out the Minifigure gallerys on Fabuland and Fabuland Figures. Its made it go all funny just look. Its still really weird RE:Userboxes Thanks for fixing them and telling me what to do. :) Makuta Tarkairadan talk blog 20:04, May 10, 2011 (UTC) LBVG If you have LDD, please make a minifig for yourself and take a picture of it and send it to my talk page please, also, if you can, culd you make your tropical outfit? These are for LEGO Brickipedia:The Video Game. /\/\akuta Tarkairadan talk blog " LEGO Brickipedia:The Video Game is out!" 17:42, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Protection Hey SKP, would you mind protecting Padmé Naberrie. It's been subject to continual vadalism. Thanks, 15:44, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Re Thanks for the rights. I will find the vandaliser, he's buried under lots of other edits, sorry, but I don't have much time now. Probably by tomorrow/day after Ack OK, here's the story. I found out that the Alien Conquest minifigure we call the Alien Trooper was actually the Alien Pilot, and the one we call the pilot was actually the Alien Trooper. Well, I tried to rename the Alien Trooper page alien pilot, but found I couldn't because there was, after all, already a page with that name. So then I decided to rename the Alien Trooper (ACTUALLY the pilot) "Alien Warrior", so that I could then name the Alien Pilot (ACTUALLY the Alien Trooper), it's proper name. It didn't work. Noe the Alien Trooper (ACTUALLY Alien Pilot) is stuck being called "Alien Warrior", and I can't rename it. The page recomended that I ask an admin for help, so I am. Can you give them their proper names? 99.102.140.81 99.102.140.81 was the contributer who vandalised Padme. Sorry about the delay. Thanks. 16:27, May 16, 2011 (UTC) GCSE Hi SKP, just calling round and I thought I'd wish you luck on your GCSEs. 18:22, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations Hey SKP, Congrats for being on the wiki for 200 days. Wow, that's a lot of days. And only a few months ago, only BF2 had that badge. =O Btw, hope the GCSE goes well =) Sincerely, 20:59, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: SKP, I believe it is a natural jinx which cannot be fixed. =P I've looked at other users, and some of them have multiple badges. For example, Kingcjc has two 4,500 edits badges and two Just the Beginning badges. Agent Fuse has two Illustrator badges. BobaFett12d has two Grand Builder badges. And don't worry: those extra badges are duds. I was only 100 points behind you, and I got two badges (3,500 categories and 500 pictures) doubled and I only got 200 points, puting me only 100 points ahead of you. If I got the points for those extra badges, I would be 300 points ahead of you. Anyway, I hope you are not jealous. I don't want these stupid badges to ruin a good friendship... Sincerely, 00:36, May 24, 2011 (UTC)